Ipod Shuffle Challenge
by undyingUmbrage
Summary: My first attempt at an Ipod Shuffle Challenge. This one is for Kingdom Hearts.


Rules of the iPod shuffle challenge(according to Waterwolfwritter):

1. Pick a fandom you like

2. Turn your music player on and put it on random/shuffle

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time that the song is playing. Start with the song and end with the song.

4. No lingering afterwards.

5. Do ten of them and then post

**So this is mine. I chose Kingdom Hearts. I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

Number 1:The One That Got Away by Katy Perry

It hurt so much, but she knew he would come back. She honestly believed it, because he had promised. Sora promised her that he would come back with Riku, so Kairi stood on the beach everyday through the rain and heat.

She would be the one to greet them first when they came home, no matter what.

Months passed, and nothing happened. They didn't come back. Kairi never gave up, though. Still, she began to forget. Her memories of Sora would start to disappear, and then one day, they were gone all together.

However, she would still go and wait at the beach, even though she could not remember why.

Number 2:Whoa by Paramore

Life sucks, is the thought that ran through his head.

Everything was different. Axel was no longer his friend, and now Xion's gone too. Roxas is all alone.

He still goes to the clock tower everyday to eat his ice cream, but it just isn't the same without his friends.

"Maybe, I can start over, find new friends," Roxas murmurs to himself, but he realizes that isnt a possibility. He could never fit in with normal people, not with the Organization after him.

"Maybe I should just

Number 3:Thunder by Boys Like Girls

How long has he been wandering, looking for a way to fix his mistakes?

Terra is nothing more than a conciousness now. A conciousness that has refused to give up.

"I'll fix everything, I swear!" was the last promise he made. Now, he knows nothing of his friends, but he'll still fix all the problems he caused.

Terra doesn't know of the fate of his friends. He also doesn't know of the hundreds of lives that he had helped to end unintentionally.

Because of Terra, Xehanort was able to go to Radient Garden and make the Heartless. The Heartless killed many people. Terra had set off

Number 4:Let The Flames Begin by Paramore

This was going to be horrible. With his friend gone, Axel will be all alone. He didn't get along well with the others. Saix was completely different, Demyx was too laid back, and Xigbar was just weird.

Axel wanted his best friend back so much, and he realized what he'd have to do for that to happen. As Axel prepared for his treason against the Organization, he did something he always wanted to do. He walked out to the deceased Marluxia's garden. With a grin on his face, he

Number 5:Rumour Has It by Adele

Kairi was PO'ed. She had just read the 50,000th fanfic that really ticked her off, and she had to do something about it.

Kairi was glad that Sora and Riku were too scared to get in her way, because they might've been able to stop her.

She climbed the staircase leading to the white room where _she_ stayed.

Without even bothering to knock, Kairi burst into the room.

The blonde girl quickly looked up from her notepad.

Seeing Kairi's agitation, she asks"Kairi, what's-

Number 6:Don't You Remember by Adele

He was alright! He was okay! Aqua couldn't contain her happiness. First, she finds the light again, then , she finds Ventus!

"Ven!" she calls to him. He doesn't respond.

"Ven!" she calls again. Aqua just laughs and runs to him, too happy to care.

"Ven," she says, turning him around, "I'm so glad you're okay!"

The boy just looks up at her with confusion in his face.

"Um, who's Ven?"

Aqua blinks, utterly shocked.

"Why, you are silly," Aqua tells him, hoping he's not suffering from amnesia.

"But my name's

Number 7:Franklin by Paramore

He was so far from home, and he just wanted to get back. Get back to Kairi and Sora. Sure, Kairi didn't care for him the way he cared for her, but that doesn't matter.

It only matters if his friends are safe.

And for that goal, Riku did everything he could to help them, even plunging himself deep deep down into the Darkness.

Riku knew Sora wouldn't recognize him, but it didn't matter as long as Sora was alive and could be with Kairi.

"Take care of each other," the last thing Riku told his best friend. If

Number 8:Hallelujah by Paramore

Giving up was for losers, and Sora wouldn't let Riku call him a loser. With a smile, Sora continued on his journey throughout the worlds to find his friends, stopping at nothing. He would find them, no matter what.

Through the hard times and sad times, Sora wouldn't lose sight of his goal, and the Light. He always kept his eye on the Light. The Light was his guide and his ally. Sora would never lose the Light, because the Light was his friends. His friends are his strength.

Number 9:Grenade by Bruno Mars

He should've know it wouldn't happen. He and Kairi would never be. It became apparent that Kairi loved Sora, even though Riku had done so much for Kairi.

However, towards the end, Riku had been trying to outdo Sora, and that sent Riku into the Darkness. Only when Riku was fully submurged in Darkness did he realize what he was really doing.

When he was completely covered in Darkness he could see and think clearly again, and he shouldn't have been able to. His envy and jelousy had clouded his judgement, and he could never let

Number 10:Pressure by Paramore

This sucks. It's too hard to go on like this. They'd be better off if they never knew me, Terra decides, all alone in nothingness.

Who would've thought that there was a place where neither Darkness nor Light could exist? What was this place called? Could it be Zero? No, it couldn't. Zero was a number, so it could still exist. But Terra was

* * *

**Sorry most of them ended with incomplete sentences, and that I tended to get off topic with most of them. For my first attempt at this, I think I did pretty well.**


End file.
